Birthday Revelations
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn isn't so sure that she likes the party her mom has planned for her. Maybe, just maybe, she won't go join the guests.


**Okay, peoples, I actually started this on Tuesday but my birthday party hindered me from finishing it….But yeah, just a random oneshot I thought of recently…Another one is currently in the making! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Camp Rock karaoke cd that **** got for my birthday on Tuesday. Oh, and the CR soundtrack and movie. The end.**

* * *

The voices traveled upstairs by Caitlyn paid no attention, only turned up her music. It was cool and sunny out, but the weather was no matching her mood. The laughs and cheerful conversation she could faintly hear were grating on her nerves.

Heaving a sigh, she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, absently fingering the dress she had on. Her hands brushed against the soft material, mind calling back to mind the reflection she had just viewed.

When she had stood in front of the mirror, Caitlyn had felt like a fool. The light blue satin made her eyes look brighter and she almost thought of herself as a fairy. She was never one for dresses and the knee length, flowing dress was no exception.

"Caity, hurry up and come downstairs, the guests are waiting." Her mother's voice could be heard through the shut bedroom door before the sound of her footsteps descending stairs.

She had never planned on attending her birthday party. Just because she was eighteen did _not_ mean her mother needed to try to show her off to people-guys- in hopes she'd find a boyfriend. Not to mention the fact that her mother was hoping she'd 'take a liking to' a nerd-son of her mother's boss.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Caitlyn pushed the tousled hair from her face and glared in the direction of her door. She put on the dress, she played along, but there was no way her mother could force her down there to be on display.

A half hour passed slowly by before she began to wonder when her mother would come back to demand her appearance at her own birthday party. As predicted, the impatient, brisk knock came and Caitlyn groaned softly.

"I'm not coming." Caitlyn snapped, "I warned you about having this kind pf party for me. I'm not a helpless princess desperate for a prince, so just count me out of this auction, Mom."

She knew the words were harsh and sharp, but sometimes her mother just didn't seem to care about her own feelings and Caitlyn was fed up with it. There was no need for her to dictate her daughter's life, Caitlyn saw no reason she couldn't make her own choices-especially in choosing boyfriend. Which she was not interested in.

"How did I know you would be stubborn about this?" Her mother's irritated voice came through the door and she tried the knob, but Caitlyn had locked it awhile ago. "There's no reason not to celebrate your birthday, Cait. Even Nathanial, Shane, and Jason have arrived."

_Sure, try to bribe me with my best friends._

"I can see them some other time. I'm not a doll to be put on display, _mother_." Caitlyn spat, gripping her bedspread tightly in annoyance at the conversation she'd already had with her mother numerous times that day.

"You'll come down within the next fifteen minutes, dear, or you'll be grounded for a long time." Her mother's voice stated with finality, anger dripping from every word. Caitlyn didn't have time to give a indignant reply before the all-too-familiar sound of her going down the stairs loudly.

Slowly, five minutes crawled by and Caitlyn made a resolution to herself not to give in. Tensing when a knock at her door met her ears thirty minutes later, she frowned. Her mom had given her extra time in hopes it would make her more willing to come down.

Caitlyn had been in the process of attempting to take her dress off. She hated wearing it-she felt far too girly and that wasn't like her. At first, she only ignored the knock, feeling the frustration rise when she found her zipper stuck. Could the situation get _any_ worse?

Hearing a knock again, she whirled the door open with a furious expression and a demand for help with her dress on the tip of her tongue. Caitlyn felt herself freeze instead, though, at finding herself standing directly in front of Nate.

"Um, hello?" she raised an eyebrow, glancing past her friend to be sure he mom was nowhere in sight before pulling him in the room and shutting the door again, being sure to lock it.

"Whoa, Cait, what's your rush?" Nate demanded, sounding surprise yet amused as she shoved him onto the bed and pressed her ear to the door to listen for any sounds of her mother coming. All was silent.

"Did my mom send you up here to talk me into coming downstairs?" she demanded, turning to face him with suspicion plain on her face. He surprised her by laughing, "It was just a question. She's driving me crazy. This is _her_ party, not mine."

"This wasn't your idea?" Nate asked teasingly, gesturing to his dress pants and shirt and Caitlyn half smiled in amusement at his loose tie, "I kind of figured."

"You shouldn't have bothered coming." Caitlyn sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Because I've sworn not to go down there."

"It's just a couple of hours-how bad can it be?" Nate spoke encouragingly, but she shot him an evil look. It didn't affect him though, he only looked humored.

"Do you even know why she did this? Planned something this extravagant?" she asked in exasperation, "She thinks I need to find someone-a boyfriend. I don't want one! She's only going to poke and prod me down there to find a guy. I won't do that. No guy is worth my time."

"Cait-"

"I know what you're going to say 'she only wants what's best for you' well, you know what? I don't think she does in this case, okay?" Caitlyn ranted without even looking at Nate, quickly finding herself pacing hurriedly, "Besides, if I'm honest, I don't really think any guy would even find me attractive-"

"Hey." Nate snapped, breaking Caitlyn from her rambling and she blinked a moment before turning to face him, confused to find him glaring harshly at her. Had she said something, "You can't say that. You know I won't tolerate you talking like that."

"Just face it, Nate," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "We've known each other two years-have you ever seen a guy give me second glance?" She watched in amusement as his lips pressed together tightly and knew he had to admit that he hadn't.

"Yes."

"Exac-wait, what?!" she demanded, raising her eyebrows at the 'wrong' answer he had spoken, "Liar."

"I have." he claimed defensively, "I just don't make a habit of pointing it out to you."

"Maybe you should've," Caitlyn grumbled, irritated that the conversation wasn't going quite as she had planned, "Then I wouldn't be alone all this time." A silence fell after her words, and she wasn't sure why it felt awkward.

"Can you help me with my zipper?" Caitlyn sighed in impatience, speaking mostly just to break the silence, but also wanting to veer to conversation to something more casual and pointless. When Nate simply nodded and stood from his seat on the bed, she went on, "It's stuck and if you can't get it _unstuck_, I'm just going to tear the material to be _free _of this stupid dress."

"Some one is short on patience." Nate chuckled, pushing her hair out of the way and Caitlyn lifted a hand to hold it out of his way, "Great job, Cait, this looks impossible." She groaned and tried not to think of what her mom would say when she found out.

After a few moments of feeling his attempting to get the zipper to move up or down, Caitlyn shifted her weight in irritation. "Hold still." He snapped, making her freeze and scowl to herself at his tone. The next moment, she shivered as his fingertips brushed delicately on her back as the zipper slid smoothly down to the middle of her back.

"Thank goodness." She groaned, letting her hair fall back into place as she turned to face Nate, "You are amazing." Caitlyn stated dramatically, placing her hands on his shoulders with a smile.

Contrary to her expectations, a smile failed to grace his lips and Nate just gave her a blank look and slowly Caitlyn let her hands fall back to her sides. Rarely was he seen upset, so this occurrence worried her greatly.

Caitlyn felt like an idiot when her Ipod began to play "Tonight". She wouldn't have minded the song playing at that moment, except it had to be Nate's solo version. Was the awkwardness of the mood of the current song only on her side?

Nate's eyes flicked in the direction of her Ipod before resting on her face again, a half smile and a slight now on his face. The expression on his face made Caitlyn feel warm and feel uncertain of how to handle the situation. Rarely did she listen to the three boys' music, but that one song was actually a secret favorite of hers, though she didn't know why.

"You…listen to my album?" Nate voiced the question with the obvious answer and Caitlyn let her eyes drop to the small space of floor between them. What was with her? Never before had she felt this uncomfortable with Nate-her best friend.

"I-" any words she had decided to speak were cut off, though, when Nate reached up to brush a finger across her cheek, resulting in her swallowing thickly and losing any words she had planned to speak.

"You're never going down to that party, are you?" he sighed, but Caitlyn couldn't tell if he was amused or something else. Despite his light touch, she shook her head slightly.

"Well…if that's really your mom's intention-to find you a guy-I can't say that I mind your stubbornness." Nate admitted, taking her breath away by leaning forward and brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Jealous?" Caitlyn managed to choke out the teasing tone, mind spinning from the sudden change in realization. It wasn't just her. He felt the same way?

Nate bit his lip a moment before replying a bit shyly, "Maybe a little…"

"Well, isn't this a birthday for revelations." Caitlyn smiled slightly, allowing his arms to snake around her waist and hold her close.

**Reviews would be awesome late birthday presents! :D**


End file.
